Lost City - Ngày 1
Lost City- Ngày 1 là ngày đầu tiên trong thế giới Lost City. Có 6 ô vàng trên sân nhà, 3 ô ở hàng một và 3 ô ở hàng 2. Đây là ngày đầu tiên người chơi sử dụng chúng. Khi người chơi thắng màn này thì sẽ mở khóa được Red Stinger. Đối thoại Crazy Dave: Woah! Welcome to the jungle! Penny: User Dave, this is no ordinary jungle. A scan of my records indicates that this is the fabled Lost City. Historical texts state that the Sun was worshipped here. Resources should be plentiful. I suggest that we try planting on the Gold Tiles that we find here. They should continuously generate sun as long as they have plants on them. Crazy Dave: Lost City? This is it Penny! We've found it! Where else would I find my lost taco, except in a Lost City? Penny: Your continued fixation defies all logic or reason, User Dave. Dịch Crazy Dave: Woah! Chào mừng bạn đến rừng rậm! Penny:User Dave, đây không phải là một khu rừng bình thường. Theo như máy quét của tôi thì đây là thành phố bị mất tích.Những tài liệu cổ cho thấy mặt trời được tôn thờ ở đây. Nguồn năng lượng rất phong phú. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên trồng trên các ô vàng. Chúng sẽ sản sinh ra Sun nếu chúng ta trồng Plant trên đó lâu. Crazy Dave:Thành phố bị mất tích? Đúng rồi đấy Penny! Chúng ta đã tìm ra nó! Nơi nào tôi tìm chiếc taco mất tích của tôi ngoại trừ thành phố bị mất tích? Penny:Ông lại tiếp tục đưa ra những kết luận không tuân theo logic hay quy luật User Dave. Khó Đây là ngày cực dễ trong thế giới này. Thêm nữa, không có zombie mới nào được giới thiệu nên dễ hơn. Cộng thêm nữa là có ô vàng nên sẽ giúp người chơi có thêm sun. Tuy nhiên người chơi cũng nên chú ý lượng Conehead Adventurer Zombies và Buckethead Adventurer Zombies cũng là một vấn đề . Quân : The small number next to the zombie icon means that zombie will always appear in that lane, with 1 being the topmost lane and 5 being the bottom most one. Chiến thuật Có rất nhiều chiến thuật trong màn này, tuy nhiên hữu hiệu hơn là bạn trồng những cây sản sinh ra mặt trời trên ô vàng còn lại là dùng cây chiến đấu. Chiến thuật của Cúc Sáo Nhảy Sun shroom :S Magnet Shroom : M Spikeweed hay Spikerock: Sp Pea Pod: P Wall Nut : W Cherry Bomb: C Chili Bean: Ch Đầu tiên trồng S trên 2 hàng đầu . Sau đó khi 2 zombie đầu tiên bước ra trồng Ch 1 hàng hàng còn lại trồng P. Sau đó bạn có thể tròng như sau: S S P M Sp Sp S S P M Sp Sp S S P M Sp Sp S S P M Sp Sp S S P M Sp Sp Người chơi có thể thay thế Pea Pod bằng Laser Bean Fume Shroom... Hình ảnh